Consumed By Darkness
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: AU one-shot. Lorna Dane AKA Polaris makes a life-altering decision that the man she loves, Alex Summers AKA Havok tries to talk her out of. "You'll be consumed by the darkness of power!" He all but screamed. She turns to him in a slow and careful move "You think I don't know that?"


**So I thought I would give a Havok/Polaris One shot a try, I'm kind of in love with both characters!**

**This is AU, totally apart from the comics and placed in a more movie style universe.**

**Sorry it's short and hope you like it!**

* * *

Magneto strutted forwards with ease, ignoring the body count lay on the floor bleeding out. He crouched to where his purple and red helmet lay, picking it up and wiping the coarse sand from the surface of the shiny metal. His gaze turned to his old friend, 'Professor X', somehow sad to see his body lay limp and lifeless at the foot of his wheelchair, he was breathing, but barely.

Magneto placed the helmet upon his head, feeling power surge through him at the motion, he smiled and held his hands to the side of his body, raising them as he shouts "Finally brothers and sisters, we can take this world as our own, we can…"

Two bullets hit straight through his chest.

The firer of the gun who killed the distracted Magneto smiled as they dropped the metal in the concealed darkness behind the dead body. "You wanna finish that sentence Daddy?" they spoke stepping forward into the light to reveal a mass of green hair. She moved forward at a steady pace, past the bodies of many for both the X-Men and the Brotherhood, not stopping to mourn the deaths of many of her teammates on Professor X's side of the battle between mutants. But though many were dead, many still lived, watching the mistress of magnetism as she walked past her father, bending to take the helmet from his head as she continued forward, past the bodies and near to the ocean's edge.

She stopped and looked at the blood-stained helmet held carefully in her hands, hearing the professor use his dying energy to strain the words "Don't do it Lorna" in a direct message only to her.

In return, she whispers "That's not my name anymore" knowing that he could hear her, even at that far distance. She slowly raises the helmet, hearing her name being screamed by many mutants on the beach, but one voice stood out from all the others, Alex.

He ran forward, standing a meter from her to her immediate left, he held his hands out as if to steady her. "Don't do this Lorna." He reiterated the professor's words. "If you put that helmet on there's no going back, I can't lose you, not again." He spoke frantically, moving closer to her "You'll be consumed by the darkness of power!" He all but screamed.

She turns to him in a slow and careful move "You think I don't know that?" She whispers directly to the blonde she now looks at. When she receives no reply she speaks "You think I don't know that?" again, shouting this time.

"You would leave the X-Men?" He asks to no avail "The Lorna I know would never turn her back on her team!"

She turns her cold face from him, looking back to the helmet that seems to be staring back, beckoning her to place it upon her green mane. "Then I guess I'm not the Lorna you know anymore." She speaks softly.

Strong hands grasp her shoulder and spin her to look the man she loves straight in the eyes; he speaks softly, with an enormously large amount of patience. "We can do good as Havok and Polaris, we are part of something bigger here." He attempts to convince the mislead girl.

She snatches her arm from Alex's grip shouting "We were kidding ourselves Alex! We were never good enough for them!" She focuses her gaze back on the helmet she held between their bodies "And we never will be good enough. We are darkness, it lives in all of us, embrace it Alex."

He grabs her head in his hands and kisses her, forcefully and recklessly. She returns the kiss with the same fiery passion and intensity, coiling her arms behind his neck and pulling him closer, helmet still in her hands. She jumps up as he grabs her thighs, latching them around his waist as she bites down on his bottom lip.

He breaks the kiss as fast and unexpectedly as he started it, lowering her body back to stand before him. He sees the helmet still in her hands and watches her gaze lower to it and look guiltily back at him, realising that he couldn't change her mind, he shakes his head, backing a few steps away "This isn't the Lorna I know and love, she would never do this." He keeps backing away until a safe distance is put between them.

She looks as him as she says "I'm sorry Alex." And places the blood-stained metal upon her head, now lost to the darkness as her father once was.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
